


The Fool

by Blueskullcandy



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Achievement Hunter Kings, Drabble, Maybe - Freeform, Shit, Short, artsy?, i love jack too man, idk - Freeform, just realized jack isnt in this, minecraft i guess
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-20
Updated: 2015-06-20
Packaged: 2018-04-05 05:35:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 890
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4167888
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blueskullcandy/pseuds/Blueskullcandy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They never expect the Fool to know anything.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Fool

The Fool

They never expect the Fool to know anything.

The Fool. The Jester. The Idiot. The court has many names for him that are never his own. He doesn't even believe they know his true name but, just as those above him, he figures it is of no true importance anymore.

Now he is just the fool. The one always present in the court, yet, only seen when they want him to be.

He witnesses the death of the First King. A simple stab through the chest is all it takes for the glorious man who built their kingdom to fall. And as he fell, so did his kingdom; into the hands of his adviser who requested his death.

The guards search the castle for the murderer. The Fool never speaks up.

The Jester is there for the coronation of the adviser. He sees the power that the adviser has taken for himself slowly drive the man to insanity. He watches as crops die and taxes become too much of a burden for many to pay. He hears the screams of those punished for crimes not committed.

He hears when the people cease to call the adviser by his name and begin to simply refer to the man as ‘The Mad King.’ And he hears of a plan to over throw the crazed monarch.

The king desperately searches for those who wish to kill him. He never asks the Fool if he knows anything. So the Fool says nothing.

The fool is present when the people ‘The Mad King’ once governed banish him to the badlands, knowing that death would be too simple a punishment.

The gardener who led the coup takes the crown and with its power he brings virtue back to the lands. Under him, crops flourish, game is plentiful, and the people are happy.

They call him the Rose King, as he always has one red flower pinned to his royal garb to remind them all of his humble beginnings.

However, the kingdom becomes too rich. It catches the eye of a conqueror from the forests, a man dressed in the skin of a bear and the thugs who follow him.

The Jester is in the throne room when the doors burst open and a horde of men and women dressed in the furs, skins, and feathers of animals arrive. Their leader challenges the Rose King to a duel under threat of death for all the people in the castle.

The idiot sees the Rose King draw his rapier as the Warrior draws his sword of diamond.

He watches as the Rose King becomes as red as the roses he is always associated with.

The Warrior asks who the Fool is loyal to. The Fool asks the Warrior if he has ever seen someone juggle fire.

With the Warrior comes religion and order. The Warrior himself worships the First King, knowing him as the Creator of not only the kingdom, but the world around them. The people take the new belief in stride, believing themselves to be the Creator’s people. The Mad King becomes known as the destroyer of the Creators work, and in turn, becomes the ultimate enemy. The Rose King is cast as a prophet sent to make the Creator’s people ready for his teachings and the Warrior is seen as the religious savior.

The Jester isn't once mentioned throughout the newly made gospel. He doesn't expect to be either.

When the whole kingdom coverts, the Warrior is renamed the Righteous King.

The Righteous King rules for many years and in that time, grows close to the Fool. He recognizes the wisdom behind seemingly blank eyes and often seeks the Jester for advice and companionship.

The Jester obliges, happy to give all that he has taken. He even shares his forgotten name with the Righteous King, who begins to call him by it.

But, one once forgotten rears his head once more.

The Jester watches as the Mad King brings thousands of others banished to the badlands into the kingdom to retake his throne. He sees the Righteous King grow more and more grey as the invaders advance and more and more of his people die. The people he promised to save.

The Idiot forces himself to watch the death of the Righteous King and the hundreds upon hundreds who still worshiped the fallen savior. He forces himself to watch and to remember and to learn.

When the Fool is dragged before the Mad King who wears both the crown and a grin crookedly, he is asked if there was ever a savior in this kingdom. The Fool says that if there were, they would not have let this happen. The Fool is let free.

The Mad King plunges the kingdom into disrepair. Many lose homes. More lose their lives or their families.

And yet, the Fool just watches. And hears. And listens. 

Always present. Always attentive. Always ready.

When the Mad King is found in the throne room with a knife in his stomach, the guards don’t even look at the Jester who sits in the corner. They are too busy searching for a murderer. An assassin. Someone new to claim the cursed throne.

They never expect the Fool to know anything.

They never expect the Fool to do anything.

The Fool smiles.

**Author's Note:**

> Just kinda wrote this at one in the morning randomly. So yeah... That's about it! Comment if you like it or have any suggestions for me!


End file.
